Going Head to Head
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Set during 2x06-7: The Pink Dragon & Metamorphosis during and after Ferguson brings Vera and her mum dinner. FreakyTits! (Chapter 2 Completed!)
1. Mum & Dinner

**Set during Season 2 when Vera's mum is sick and Ferguson comes over for dinner. What happens that night? Rated T for a bit of fluff. Will be M later…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wentworth or any of its characters. I'm not even from Australia!**

Joan continued slicing the tomato, eyeing the drugs in front of her and cracked a bit of a smile at the thought running through her head at what she was planning to do with one or two pills. Once she saw that Vera had gone to see to her mother, Joan quickly popped open two days- worth of Mrs. Bennett's medicine container and took the red pill from each. She quickly and quietly slipped the pills into her pocket and put the container back where she found it and continued slicing.

When Vera walked back into the kitchen, Joan had already carved the head of lettuce and the tomato and made a salad as an addition to their dinner, and was placing the heated food on plates.

Joan had prepared two plates, and set one on the kitchen table with a complete flatware setting and a wine glass. She was pouring a glass of red wine when Vera walked in—Vera smiled at the Governor and looked at the impeccable place setting. Her jaw dropped a moment in shock, and then she smiled.

"Why, Governor. You didn't have to go to all this trouble-honest," Vera said, taking a seat as Joan pulled the chair out for her. "It smells delicious."

Ferguson smiled at her, and pulled a chair out for herself and sat down. "Oh, it was nothing, really." She smiled lightly as she watched Vera take a few bites of food. "Just an old family recipe I cook every so often. I always make too much for myself, and I thought you and your mum would enjoy it. And please, call me Joan."

Vera swallowed gratefully and nodded, saying, "well, it is delicious." She noticed that Joan hadn't fixed herself a plate, and looked over at the plate on the counter.

"Umm, Joan…you know, mum said she isn't very hungry, and I don't want that plate to waste away. Have you eaten? You should have it." Vera stood and grabbed the plate on the counter.

"Here, don't get up—I'll—I'll get you some flatware." Vera moved around the kitchen awkwardly, and Joan watched her; she didn't quite have the heart to tell her that she had already eaten this meal twice in one week, and she was not sure if she could handle it a third time.

Vera placed the plate in front of Ferguson and tried to place the flatware in front of her precisely how she had done it for her. She grabbed the bottle of wine from the counter and another glass, and poured the wine, her hands shaking the whole time.

Ferguson stopped her before she could pour a single drop into the glass. "Vera, stop. You're doing too much already. Plus, you're trembling so—have a seat and enjoy your dinner." Ferguson placed her hands delicately over Vera's, taking the bottle of wine and the glass from her hands.

Vera blushed lightly as she felt a warm sensation coming from Ferguson's hands onto her own when she took the bottle and glass from her. Vera nodded and tilted her head down as she sat back in her seat.

Joan sat down in front of Vera and poured herself a glass of wine. She swirled it around a moment before tasting it, and smiled when it went down smoother than she thought it might.

"Vera, I must say. You have excellent tastes in wine." The governor smiled and gently moved her flatware an inch to the left. _At least she tried_ , she thought.

Once again, Vera blushed at the compliment. She had always looked up to Ferguson, but she was always a bit intimidated by her. Part of it was their height difference. Ferguson was almost as tall as two Vera's.

"Thank you, Govern—Joan." Vera smiled and continued eating; trying to make sure she wasn't inhaling the food in front of the Governor. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? Sure, working so much with her mum had almost driven her out of her mind, but this felt different. Vera had butterflies in her stomach because of the woman enjoying a meal in front of her, and she had no idea why.

The two women talked for what seemed like ages, and after a while, Vera looked at her watch.

"Oh my! Joan, we've talked for nearly three and a half hours!" She giggled at herself for a moment and then stopped. She listened to the background noise for a moment—there was no background noise.

"Vera, what is it? What's wrong?" Joan asked, her smile suddenly disappearing.

"I-I don't get it. This whole time we have been talking, I haven't heard mum once. I think I should go check on her." Vera stood to go check on her mum and Joan grabbed her wrist. "No, no—don't."

Joan hadn't grabbed her with much force, but it was enough to pull Vera back, and she lost her footing for a moment, and landed directly in Ferguson's lap. After they had eaten, they had moved into the living room to talk politics and work, and Vera was almost thankful that Joan was there to catch her.

Vera looked up at Ferguson with wide, puppy dog eyes. "I think, if you go up there now, she will wake up, and you won't get any peace for the rest of the night." Vera nodded in agreement. The silence had been a great relief, and she enjoyed the Governor's company.

Suddenly, Vera realized where she was sitting, and stood immediately. She sat down on the couch beside Ferguson, and until she sat down, she hadn't realized that Joan's hand was still connected with her own. To be perfectly honest, Vera didn't mind, but she didn't know quite what to do when she saw their hands together. She looked down and then looked back at Ferguson, who looked down and realized what she'd done.

She immediately let go of Vera's hand and stood regally, fixing the hem of her green shirt. She grabbed their two glasses and began to head for the kitchen. "More wine, Vera?" Vera nodded as she blushed once more.

Joan walked briskly over to the kitchen and looked at the empty bottle of pinot noir before her. She turned to look in the living room at Vera, who was walking toward her, and said, "I hope you have another bottle, Vera…because it looks like we have finished off the last of this one."

Vera smiled and placed her hand over her mouth as she hiccupped. "I reckon I don't need any more. be quite useless to mum if I have another glass, anyway. Unless of course you'd like some more?" Vera made a hand motion to the fridge and opened it. There were plenty of fruits and vegetables, and various other foods, but no wine.

"It's alright. I should be getting home." Ferguson said, standing over Vera, only about a foot behind her.

Vera sighed quietly for a moment. "Alright. Thanks again for this. I can't tell you how grateful I am." She smiled at Ferguson and watched as the older woman smiled back at her.

"It was my pleasure, Vera." Ferguson placed a hand on Vera's shoulder, and went to turn away to grab her stuff and leave, when she felt a soft hand on top of hers. Ferguson turned around and saw Vera biting her lip while holding Ferguson's hand.

Ferguson smiled at Vera, and felt a shock go through her body that she hadn't felt in years. Ferguson leaned down and went to kiss Vera on the cheek, when Vera turned her head and caught Ferguson's lips with her own, if but for a moment.

Vera took a step back and covered her mouth. "I-I…I…Govern—Joan, I'm so sorry. I—I didn't for that to happen, I-" before Vera could finish her sentence, Joan had already removed her hand and placed her lips on Vera's again, but this time she held them there for a few seconds. She then stood and realized what she had done. Ferguson had let her guard down, even if just for a moment…she couldn't let this continue.

Ferguson turned away swiftly without a word, grabbed her things, and headed for the door. Vera followed closely behind. "Vera, I am sorry. It's getting late and I must be going. Do tell your mother I said good night."

As soon as Joan had her hand on the door, she heard Vera say something.

"Stay."

Joan turned around.

Vera's eyes were almost pleading. "Please stay. You don't have to go."

To be continued…

 **Thoughts? Please read and review! If you want more, let me know!**


	2. Stay (Complete)

**I'm glad to see two reviews already! Keep reading, you guys! I'm already bumping up the rating. I thought I'd give you guys a taste of what is to come next…I'll extend this chapter of course, but I suddenly felt the need to tease everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

As soon as Joan had her hand on the door, she heard Vera say something.

"Stay."

Joan turned around.

Vera's eyes were almost pleading. "Please stay. You don't have to go."

Joan removed her hand from the door and turned around.

"What did you say?" She wasn't sure she had understood Vera correctly.

"I said—I said you can stay. You don't have to leave." Vera suddenly became quite interested in the floor.

Ferguson strode over to Vera and lifted her chin delicately. "You don't really want me to stay." She looked into Vera's pleading eyes and removed her hand. "I—I'm not one to-" Joan stopped mid-sentence when Vera put a single finger over her mouth.

Vera removed her finger when she realized she had the Governor's attention. "I do want you to stay. More than anything."

All of a sudden, Ferguson dropped her things and grabbed Vera, pulling her in closely before bending down to kiss her fully on the lips. As Joan's tongue touched Vera's lips to ask for permission to enter, Vera fervently complied. The two kissed passionately for what felt like an eternity. Their mouths were fighting for dominance, and after a few moments, they parted for air.

Joan stood erect and fixed her ponytail that had been knocked askew in their passionate moment. "Well, that was…" she trailed off as she smiled awkwardly and giggled lightly at herself.

Vera then held out her hand for Joan to take. Vera bit her lip and smiled as the Governor took her hand and followed her up to the bedroom. They passed Vera's mum's room on the way, and Vera tiptoed as lightly as she could so she didn't wake her mum. That was the last thing she needed right now.

When they arrived in Vera's bedroom, Vera was the first to sit down, and she patted the bed for Joan to join her. Ferguson moved slowly and languidly over to Vera and smiled lightly as she sat down. For a brief moment, the two women stared at each other; Joan put a soft hand to Vera's cheek and brushed her thumb across Vera's cheek.

She then leaned in closer to Vera and brought their lips together once more. They meshed together in a blissful harmony, their lips and tongues dancing together and creating a delicious feeling in both women.

Within a few minutes, it was getting rather warm in the bedroom, and both Joan and Vera could feel it. Vera could feel large and soft hands exploring and caressing all over her body, and then began to make quick work of her shirt without breaking their kiss. When Joan realized what Vera was doing, she couldn't help but smile. She helped Vera remove her uniform shirt and then began undoing Vera's skirt.

"Bloody skirts. They're not good for anything but aggravation." Vera said, chuckling for a moment when she noticed Joan having a time undoing it. A few moments later, Vera's skirt and pantyhose had been pulled off her hips, legs, and then her feet. She sat there for a moment in her knickers and pants, feeling rather exposed, but at the same time, not. Vera blushed at herself; she never cared for how her body looked. She was so small and petite, and she felt even smaller sitting in front of the statuesque Joan Ferguson.

"You're beautiful," Joan said, admiring Vera's beauty.

Vera smiled at the compliment and then realized Joan was still fully dressed. She grabbed the bottom of Joan's shirt and pulled her closer, grasping Joan's stomach underneath her shirt and began creeping up her torso while lifting the green shirt over Joan's head. Vera then stood up and began unbuttoning Joan's trousers.

"Vera, stop—you don't—let me—you don't have to do this." Joan felt so awkward. She hadn't been with a woman since Jianna, and although she was very much aroused, for the first time in nearly 15 years, Joan didn't know what to do next.

Vera put a hand on Joan's cheek. "It's ok, Joan. I want to—I want…you."

In that singular moment, Ferguson didn't know how to feel, so she just grabbed Vera and pulled her in closer for another kiss. She stood up with Vera and let her trousers fall to the floor. When they were down at her ankles, she kicked them and her shoes off before backing her and Vera to the bed and falling backward onto it.

The two women chuckled as they clumsily fell on the bed, Vera landing awkwardly on top of Ferguson. She then tried to right herself and found herself face down in the middle of Joan's cleavage. This made Vera blush a dark red, but in a sense, it turned her on even more.

She finally righted herself and looked up at Ferguson with a dark lust in her eyes.

Joan realized that she knew that look, and she was going to enjoy what was to come next very much.

The two women then began their kissing match again and both of them could feel the heat in the room rising. Vera began moving her hands across Joan's body, caressing and exploring unchartered territory. She had only been with a woman once before, and it was in college…which felt like eons ago. Her hands reached around Joan's back and began unhooking her bra, and slipped it off seamlessly. She began kissing down and across Ferguson's collarbone and sternum, and began licking and sucking on Joan's nipples.

Ferguson felt like her body was on fire. She had shocks going everywhere in her body as she felt Vera explore with her hands and mouth all over her body. Once Vera reached her nipples, Joan thought she was going to jump off the bed. She then realized it was time for her to take her turn before Vera went too far south.

Joan flipped them over so she was now on top of Vera, who was quite taken aback at how little effort it took Joan to flip them. Vera figured she might as well enjoy this, so she let Ferguson take her time.

Ferguson disposed of Vera's bra almost immediately and instantly began sucking on Vera' s left nipple. She listened closely as Vera began to moan, and had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from getting louder. Joan smiled at what her ministrations were doing to Vera. She quickly moved to Vera's other breast to provide it some attention, and moved her hand down south, and began rolling her thumb over Vera's clit.

Vera felt her eyes roll back in her head at the feeling, and could feel her hips bucking up at the slight touch of Ferguson's thumb.

Ferguson then began moving her lips down Vera's abdomen while simultaneously moving a single finger in between Vera's lips, and into her vagina. When she reached Vera's bikini triangle, she looked at the bit of dark hair that nestled there and smiled. Ferguson knew her way around the female anatomy, and once she dipped her tongue into Vera's core, she could tell by the sounds coming out of Vera, she was doing everything right.

Ferguson began switching between using her tongue and her fingers to please Vera, and after just a short period of time, Joan could feel Vera's vaginal walls tightening. Within just a few moments, Vera felt her body arch almost a foot off the bed, and felt her orgasm rippling through her body. Ferguson continued her ministrations to help Vera ride through her orgasm, and caressed her gently when she came down from her high.

When Vera realized where she was again, she tried to flip them over so that she was on top again. Ferguson giggled at her for trying, and began kissing Vera once more. Between kisses, Vera tried to speak up and let Ferguson know that she wanted to pleasure her.

"Jo-Joan," Vera said, in between letting Joan kiss her neck and chest. "Joan, it—it's my turn now." Ferguson continued kissing her collarbone. "Let—let me please you."

Ferguson stopped her ministrations immediately. She stood up and began to look for her things.

"Vera, I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let things go this far…I should be going."

Vera thought she was going to cry for a moment. She watched as Ferguson looked for her knickers and picked up her trousers and shirt before taking a stand.

Vera grabbed Joan's hand and turned her around. Joan stood almost a head taller than Vera, but Vera kneeled on the bed and matched her height. Vera put her hands on Joan's face and kissed her fervently.

"Please stay. Let me make love to you." She looked into Joan's lust-filled eyes. Vera knew she needed the release, and Vera wanted to make love her with complete reckless abandon.

Vera whispered into Joan's ear, "I want to taste you."

Joan's eyes grew five times the normal size. Nobody had ever said that to her before, and she was completely at a loss for words. She blushed suddenly as she realized that she had already dropped her previously discarded clothing and was now being led back onto the bed by Vera.

Before she knew it, Joan was lying on her back on the bed with Vera removing her panties. Joan felt a cool breeze in her nether regions and then suddenly felt a rush of heat down there.

Joan thrust her head back as she felt a warm mouth on her nipples and petite hand flicking and massaging her clit. Joan bit her lip and flared her nostrils, trying to breathe through the tortuous ministrations Vera was performing on her.

Suddenly, Joan felt a warm tongue moving all about her lady bits and thought her head was going to explode. She had a fistful of sheets gathered in one hand, and in the other, she had the back of Vera's head. Joan was moaning and groaning throughout Vera's pleasuring, and she did her best to keep quiet.

Vera was having the time of her life right now. She loved the way Ferguson tasted, and the way Ferguson squirmed and maneuvered at her every touch, and by the way Ferguson was gripping her hair, Vera figured she was doing something right.

Just as Ferguson thought she was about to lose her mind, Vera made just the right move with her tongue and index finger, and Ferguson felt herself coming undone. She unraveled blissfully and felt as Vera kissed lightly over her body. Vera moved up Joan's body and looked at Ferguson's half-lidded eyes and smiled.

Joan blinked a few times and smiled weakly at Vera. "I'm glad I stayed."

Vera's smile grew, and she kissed Joan on the lips deeply. When they parted, she whispered, "I am too."

 **My dear readers, you've waited long enough! I hope you enjoyed this little tid-bit! Please expect some fighting and more kissing and…things in the next chapter! Please R &R once you finish the chapter!**


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: Okay, so it's obvious I am terrible at updating things. Holy cow I didn't realize how bad I was...almost two years! Anywho...let's continue this! This is set during 2x07 some time after Joan has completely obliterated the gardening shed, but before the screws find Doreen's pregnancy test.**

 **Disclaimer: In Chapter 1.**

Vera woke the following morning with a startle, and a massive headache. She sat up in her bed, remembering everything that had happened the night before, and looked at the empty side where Joan had laid and kept her company after their tryst the night before.

"Bloody fucking hell," Vera said into the quiet, looking out her bedroom window, not moving a muscle. She didn't want to get out of bed, let alone go to work that day and have to-have to see Joan. After all they did, Vera didn't know if she would be able to even look at Joan without blushing.

Vera continued to sit in the silence for a few moments until she heard a loud hollering, and then her name ringing down the hall in her mother's voice. "VERA!"

"Fucking hell, mum!" Vera said to herself, throwing on her bathrobe and going into her mum's room to see what the matter was.

Twenty minutes later, when she had finally convinced her mum the nurse from Palliative Care was not someone trying to rob them of everything they had, Vera's mum noticed something she hadn't when she first woken up that morning.

"Vera, put some bloody clothes on! We've got company in the house!" Mrs. Bennett pointed to the male nurse who was changing her IV bags. Vera simply rolled her eyes and headed back to her room to get dressed. However, when she undid her robe, Vera realized how right her mum was.

She was not wearing a single stitch of clothing. Vera blushed when she looked down and saw her naked form, feeling suddenly self-conscious, even though Joan had long been gone from her house.

Later, after her lunch break, Vera passed by Ferguson in the hall near H block for the first time since they bulldozed the gardening shed that morning. "You haven't been avoiding me today, have you Joan?" Vera asked, trying to play coy, but not realizing that never worked with the notorious Joan Ferguson.

"It's Governor, Ms. Bennett. And no, I have not been avoiding you. After we demolished that blasted shed this morning, I have been strolling all over this prison trying to keep it in line. You could learn from that, Vera. Tell me, you haven't been seeking me out, have you?" Ferguson cocked a well-groomed eyebrow.

"N-no, of course not, J-Jo-Governor. I-I just w-wanted…" Vera trailed off when she saw two prisoners pass by them. "I Just wanted to say that I had a good time last night." She whispered quickly to Ferguson.

Ferguson hardly seemed touched by Vera's statement, and simply gave one of her half-smiles as they continued down the corridor. "Well, we will just have to do that again sometime, Ms. Bennett. Now, do enjoy the rest of your shift. I'll meet you around 2100 hours. My place. Bring a bottle of shiraz."

Vera stopped cold her tracks. She felt the blood run from her face and the rest of her body as Joan just kept on walking, not paying any mind to the possible trauma she may have just caused Vera.

After a few moments of being seemingly frozen in time, Vera continued walking down the corridor and went as quickly as she could to the break room for a quick cup of tea.

 **Ok, this was just a little shorty to let you guys know there is more to come, and hopefully it will not take me another year to write something worth reading!**

 **Thanks for all the support, and here's to a good Season 5 of WW!**


End file.
